


Wie man richtig einkaufen geht

by Zzzz



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, anmache, anmachsprüche, ayakane - Freeform, einkaufen, kaneaya, sorrynotsorry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzzz/pseuds/Zzzz
Summary: Sowas findet man nicht immer beim Einkaufen. Mit grauenhaften Anmachen kann man theoretisch, wirklich nur theoretisch (eigentlich) doch jemanden kennen lernen... Denkt Hide. Und lässt es Ken direkt in die Tat umsetzen.  // Ken x Ayato // Ayakane // AU





	Wie man richtig einkaufen geht

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! 
> 
> Danke, dass du dich entschieden hast, den Kram hier tatsächlich zu lesen.  
> Ich weiß, die Beschreibung ist seltsam und ich weiß auch, dass das hier nur ein lahmer OS über ein Kennenlernen ist. :D
> 
> Rechtschreibung und Grammatik sind geprüft und ich hoffe es gibt keine Logikfehler... Wenn doch, bitte einfach Bescheid geben!
> 
> Es ist echt nichts Besonderes... Aber immerhin poste ich mal wieder was! (Ja scheiß die Wand an, ist das schon ein halbes Jahr her?!)  
> Die Idee hatte ich durch einen Tumblr-Post...
> 
> Hoffentlich gefällt es dir trotzdem! 
> 
>  
> 
> Die Charaktere gehören einzig Sui Ishida.

Mein Kühlschrank zu Hause war Samstagabend leer, weshalb ich notgedrungen einkaufen gehen musste. Also war ich in den kleinen Supermarkt zwei Straßen weiter gelaufen, um meine Vorräte aufzustocken. Der Weg war nicht weit, also dauerte es nicht lang, bis ich ankam. Das einzige, was meinen Weg etwas bremste, waren teils gefrorene Pfützen auf dem Bürgersteig. Es war nämlich verdammt kalt draußen. 

Ich zog unterwegs meine Mütze auf, ging möglichst schnell zum Geschäft, um nicht als Eisblock anzukommen. Zumal es draußen schon dunkel war und allein in der Dunkelheit auf den Straßen Tokyos rumzulaufen hatte mich schon immer etwas nervös gemacht. Einfach so. Also, es machte mir keine Angst aber ich fand es jetzt auch einfach nicht berauschend cool. 

Nachdem ich den Laden durch die automatische Schiebetür betreten hatte, griff ich nach einem grünen Einkaufskorb. Es war so stark beheizt, dass mir einen kleinen Moment schwarz vor Augen war und ich mühevoll blinzelte, um wieder eine klare Sicht zu kriegen. "Puh", murmelte ich. So rapide Temperaturwechsel vertrug ich nicht sonderlich. Zielstrebig lief ich in den ersten Gang, zog meinen Einkaufszettel aus meiner Manteltasche und überflog ihn noch einmal. 

Ich legte die ersten Lebensmittel sorgfältig in meinen Korb und ging weiter. Indes zog ich mein vibrierendes Handy hervor. Eine Nachricht von meinem besten Freund. Er fragte, ob ich daheim sei, was ich verneinte. Ob er meine Aufzeichnungen der letzten Vorlesungen bekommen könnte. Ich bejahte die Frage. Er käme später vorbei, um sie abzuholen.

Als ich ihn fragte, wie es ihm jetzt ginge, da er krank geschrieben war, sah ich zwischendurch auf. Dabei fiel mein Blick auf einen jungen Mann, der sich nach einer Packung Cornflakes im obersten Regal streckte. Er fluchte, als er nicht drankam. Daraufhin griff er nach einer anderen Sorte und lief weg. Er war kleiner als ich, schlank, was man an seinen Beinen in einer schwarzen Jeans und Springerstiefeln sah. Darauf trug er einen schwarzen Parka mit hellem Fell am Kragen. Seine Haare waren dunkelblau, etwas mehr als kinnlang, leicht gewellt und ziemlich verworren, doch trotz allem sahen sie gepflegt aus. Was ich noch gesehen hatte, war das graue Kabel der Kopfhörer, die er trug. 

Ich vergaß beinahe, Hide zu antworten, weil dieser Typ schon von schräg hinten so beeindruckend aussah. Trocken schluckte ich. Wow. Er sah wirklich verdammt gut aus. Wow. Also wirklich. Ich hatte das Bedürfnis, ihn kennenzulernen. Ich wollte plötzlich alles von ihm wissen, weil er einfach jetzt schon so interessant wirkte. Wie er hieß, wie alt er war, was er gerne tat, wen er nicht mochte, alles. Es war nicht meine Art, nach dem Aussehen zu gehen, aber dieser Typ hatte etwas an sich. Dieses ominöse "gewisse Etwas", das musste es sein. 

Hide rief an, ich hob schnell ab. Dabei drehte ich mich etwas hektisch weg, da der junge Mann zu mir herüber sah. Das Klingeln meines Handys hatte wohl seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt. Als ich kurz aufsah, war er weg und ich lief ebenfalls weiter durch die Gänge.

"Ja?" "Ken, kann ich auch morgen vorbeikommen?", fragte er angestrengt. Seine Nase war hörbar verstopft und er keuchte bloß. "Besser so, am Ende steckst du mich noch an. Ich kann dir meine Sachen auch kopieren und morgen vorbeibringen." Er lachte unkontrolliert. Wahrscheinlich hatte er einiges an Medikamenten Intus. Damit übertrieb er häufiger, wenn er krank war. Ich selbst legte mehr Wert auf Schlaf. "Bist du wieder auf Drogen?" Er lachte lauter. "Nein! Quatsch, ich bin nur alt." Ja. Genau. "Schlaf einfach." "Ja~", summte er, "Mach ich." Nichts mehr. Ruhe. Verwirrt sah ich mein Handy an, lief durch die Gänge. 

"Hide... Hey, Hide! Bist du jetzt wirklich eingepennt? Hide~ am Telefon, ernsthaft, schäm dich, ist das dein Ernst-" Ich griff nach zwei Konserven, legte sie in meinen Korb. Dann blickte ich kurz auf, zurück ins Regal und wieder auf, da ich den jungen Mann von eben gesehen hatte. Ich lächelte zögerlich. Etwas geistesabwesend legte ich auf, räusperte mich leise. Der andere stand mir schräg gegenüber, sah von einer Flasche auf. 

Sein Blick traf meinen. Er hatte große, dunkelblaue Augen und eine etwas selbstgefälligen Blick mit dem er mich musterte. Seine Gesichtszüge waren fein, also nicht sehr kantig. Sein ganzer Gesichtsausdruck wirkte etwas, naja, arrogant tatsächlich, aber das störte mich irgendwie nicht. Besonders dann nicht, als er wieder in meine Augen sah und mich schief anlächelte. Mit einer Hand fuhr er durch sein Haar. Ich beobachtete, wie seine Strähnen zurück in seine Stirn fielen. Ein Augenaufschlag seinerseits, dann drehte er sich weg und ging in einen anderen Gang. 

Ich schüttelte knapp meinen Kopf, musste unweigerlich grinsen. Das war keine Abneigung gewesen, oder? Also zumindest optisch hätte ich eine Chance. Ich ging eigentlich nicht nach dem Äußeren aber der erste Eindruck zählte schließlich auch und den hatte ich bisher nicht versaut... Ob ich ihn ansprechen sollte? Jetzt war die Chance noch da. Aber es könnte genauso gut nach hinten losgehen. Mann oh Mann, ich hatte noch nichts probiert und es bereitete mir jetzt schon Sorgen, ob ich irgendwann mal mit ihm sprechen konnte.

Mein Handy klingelte wieder, als ich am Kühlregal ankam. Ich hob ab. "Hide, wieder wach?" Er lachte am anderen Ende erneut. "Ja~ also ich hab Langeweile." "Schlaf." "Jaja." "Oh nein, warte!" "Huh?", machte er. "Also... N-Naja, ich hab gerade einen Typ hier im Laden gesehen und-" "Sprich ihn an, sonst heulst du wieder die nächsten Wochen rum." Ich druckste etwas herum. "Wie denn?" "Tja... Lass dir was einfallen. Keine Scheu und alt genug biste auch noch. Mach das so unauffällig, dass du sagen kannst, du seist es nicht gewesen. Weißt du? Sei mal so unterschwellig, wie ich." Stopp, Moment. Hide war alles, aber nicht unterschwellig, wenn er ein Mädchen anmachen wollte. "Und wenn es nicht zieht, geh einfach wortlos, du kannst auch morgen noch einkaufen", erklärte er weiter. "Sonntag, logisch. Du Depp. Ich kann doch nicht einfach jemanden von der Seite anmachen." "Doch klar, vertrau mir. Irgendwie ein Kompliment machen, nur nicht so einen alten Spruch nutzen, klar? Irgendwas cooleres. Dir fällt was ein, keine Sorge, ich hab dir schon genug Sprüche zur Verfügung gestellt." "Die waren schrecklich." "Cool bleiben und machen. Und bevor du Widerworte geben kannst, gute Nacht, ich schick dir noch 'nen Spruch!", er legte auf. 

Na ganz toll. Ich hatte doch keine Ahnung hiervon. Es war gar nicht meine Art, jemanden einfach so anzumachen. Das war Hides Art. Nicht meine. Aber vielleicht hatte er Recht. Es konnte nichts passieren. Was sollte ich verlieren? Etwas was ich nicht hatte ja wohl kaum. Aber ein Anmachspruch? Ob das was würde... Nie im Leben. Aber mal etwas Neues probieren schadete ja auch nicht. Oh Gott, es würde so nach hinten losgehen. Leise seufzte ich, als ich mein Handy in meiner Hosentasche verstaute. 

Frei heraus anmachen... Shit. Wie denn? Spontan wäre wohl am besten. Das würde peinlich werden. Ich hatte das noch nie gemacht. Vielleicht tat ich mich deshalb so schwer, was Beziehungen betraf. Großer Gott. Egal. Einen Versuch war es wert. Durchatmen und ganz ruhig bleiben. Cool bleiben. Auch wenn ich vor Peinlichkeit wahrscheinlich im Erdboden versinken würde.

Ich sah mich um. Dunkelblaue Haare, schwarzer Parka... Der junge Mann stand in meiner Nähe, bewegte sich dann aber wieder weg. Doch im Augenwinkel sah ich, wie er wieder ans Kühlregal trat, eine Truhe öffnete und etwas hervorkramte. Das alles jetzt direkt neben mir. Ich räusperte mich erneut leise. Ruhig, ganz locker, ganz spontan. Schnell befeuchtete ich meine Lippen, sprach dann einfach aus, was Hide mir geschickt hatte. "Weißt du, ich glaub kaum, dass die Hitze hier drin nur von der Heizung kommt, wenn ich dich so ansehe." Ich sah einfach konsequent ins Regal über der Kühltruhe um vielleicht etwas weniger aufzufallen. Und um keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Oh Gott. Also, so schlecht klang das nicht, auch wenn ich gerade viel Lust verspürte, Hide zu schlagen, weil es gleichzeitig so plump klang. Ich persönlich würde nie im Leben drauf anspringen, aber hey! Egal!

"Sorry, ich bin lesbisch."

Ah, lesbisch also.

...

Moment.

Was?

Ich stockte aufgrund der monotonen Antwort. Blinzelte. So eine Scheiße. Meine Augen weiteten sich. Ich traute mich gar nicht, neben mich zu schauen. Mein Kopf arbeitete auf Hochtouren, immer schneller, bis ich das Gesagte realisiert hatte. Blitzschnell guckte ich die Person neben mir an. Ich starrte erst nur. Dann schlug ich meine Hände auf meinen Mund. Ich nahm sie wieder runter und faltete sie zusammen. "Oh mein Gott, es tut mir so leid, ehrlich, ich dachte, du seist der Typ von gerade eben!" Neben mir stand eine junge Frau, aber sie sah dem Typ, der hier herumlief, so ähnlich, das war unglaublich. Sie schaute mich perplex an. 

Einen Moment später brach sie in heiteres Gelächter aus. Ich spürte, wie mein Gesicht Feuer fing. "Ach du Scheiße", lachte sie, "Das ist mir noch nie passiert, oh Gott! Dein Gesicht, als ich gesagt hab, dass ich ne Lesbe bin, oh mein Gott! Du hast mich für einen Kerl gehalten? Das ist genial!" Sie beruhigte sich wieder einigermaßen, behielt aber ein Grinsen auf den Lippen. "Das ist so peinlich, es tut mir leid, ehrlich. D-Das ist überhaupt nicht meine Art, wirklich. Weißt du, mein dummer bester Freund meinte, ich solle- ach egal. D-Das ist jetzt dumm gelaufen, entschuldige vielmals, wenn ich dich belästigt habe", ich verbeugte mich tief. "Ach komm, ist schon in Ordnung, mach nicht direkt so einen Aufstand. Ich bin auch keine Lesbe, aber bei dem Anmachspruch musste ich mich verteidigen, der war wirklich... Naja, nein, sorry, der war echt schrecklich." Ich nickte. "Ja. Stimmt. Ich weiß. Ich bring ihn um." "Hatte er nichts besseres?" "Naja... 'Gib'ts in der Stadt noch andere Sehenswürdigkeiten, außer dir'?" Durch ihre zusammengebissenen Zähne sog sie die Luft scharf ein, als hätte sie sich verletzt. "Bitter." "Ich weiß", jammerte ich, "Zumal ich ja selbst aus Tokyo komme." 

"Darf ich fragen wie du Trottel heißt?" "Ken Kaneki." "Wusste ich es doch! Deine weißen Haare verraten dich. Redest du von... Wie heißt der Spinner noch? Hide? Diesem blonden Stachelkopf?" Überrascht sah ich sie an. "Ähm... Ja." Sie seufzte tief genervt. "Der ist permanent in meinem Café und er kaut mir die Ohren ab. Ein oder zweimal warst du doch auch dabei." Selbst Tokyo war also so klein. "Ja stimmt... Und das klingt nach Hide, ja. Tut mir leid." "Du kannst ja nichts dafür, dass er so ein Depp ist. Ich bin Touka." "Dachte ich mir", entgegnete ich, "Er redet nur noch von dir. Das hübsche Mädchen aus dem ':re'." Nun lachte sie leise. "Das sagt er über mich?" "Für seine dumme Aktion muss ich ihn jetzt einfach verpetzen: Er steht total auf dich." "Ja, das merkt jeder im Café. Ken, wie alt bist du? Wie Hide auch 23, oder?" "Inzwischen schon, ja." 

Ich musterte Touka kurz. Sie trug die gleiche Jacke wie er. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich sie deshalb verwechselt. Verdammt. "Ich glaube, deine Jacke hat mich verwirrt", meinte ich nun. "Das ist gar nicht-", sie verstummte, als sie zur Seite schaute. Dann sah sie mich wieder an, grinste. "Oh~ ich versteh schon, wen du eigentlich ansprechen wolltest. Da hätte ich auch früher drauf kommen können. Aber glaub mir, mit dem Spruch hätte der dich definitiv auch ausgelacht." "Ich weiß, damit hätte ich mich wahrscheinlich auch ausgelacht... Es ist so furchtbar peinlich- Warte mal, was?" Sie kicherte bloß, winkte ab. "Warte ne Sekunde." Gerade wollte sie sich auf den Weg in einen Gang machen, da blieb sie auch schon stehen. "Bist du dumme Kuh bald fertig?", fragte eine unbekannte Stimme laut. "Okay, das ging schneller als geplant." Ich sah zur Stimme, der Touka nun folgte. "Wenn man vom Teufel spricht!", rief sie grinsend aus. "Ach, lästerst du jetzt schon mit Fremden über mich?"

Sie glichen sich wie ein Ei dem anderen. Der junge Mann von eben und Touka sahen fast aus wie Zwillinge. Mein Mund wurde ganz trocken und ich hatte plötzlich einen riesigen Kloß im Hals. Jetzt wurde es also ernst, ja? Ich hätte ja nie gedacht, dass ich wirklich so weit kommen würde. "Hab mal mehr Respekt und nimm die Scheißkopfhörer raus, bevor du mit mir redest", schimpfte Touka. Sie zog ihm beide aus den Ohren. Er stieß sie locker gegen die Schulter. "Das geht dich nichts an, Aneki." "Oh doch. Ich kann dich verzogene Blage so ja wohl kaum auf andere Leute loslassen." Er verdrehte die Augen, schnalzte mit der Zunge. Aiaiai... Doch als sein Blick an mir hängen blieb, begann er zu lächeln. Zwar mehr anzüglich als höflich aber immerhin lächelte er.

"Weißt du, ich wurde gerade wegen deiner Jacke angemacht." Empört starrte er sie an. "Bist du behindert?! DU hast gesagt dir sei kalt und ich hab mich einmal herabgelassen, dir zu helfen und schon nutzt du das aus!" "Bleib locker, du Logikfehler. Erstens schnapp ich dir sicher keinen Schwulen weg und zweitens wurden wir wegen deiner Scheißjacke verwechselt. Ich kann halt nichts dafür. Hör halt mal richtig zu." "Meine Jacke ist nicht scheiße." "Quatsch nicht so viel. Gib mir mal den Zettel", sie nahm ihrem Bruder eine Liste aus den Händen, "So, dann geh ich den Rest einsammeln, aber vorher", sie schob ihn zu mir, "stell ich dir wen vor. Ayato, das ist Ken, Ken, das ist Ayato, mein kleiner verzogener Bruder. Ich brauche noch ein bisschen Zeit, also viel Spaß. Und lass mich ja nicht allein hier, dass ich alles tragen muss, sonst sperr ich dich die nächste Woche aus." Damit lief sie zum Einkaufswagen der beiden, der etwas abseits stand und verschwand in den Gängen. 

Ayato hatte unter seinem Parka einen schwarzen Hoodie an, der ihm ein gutes Stück zu groß war. Dadurch waren auch die Ärmel zu lang, bedeckten seine Hände. Also zog er einen Ärmel höher, als er mir die Hand gab. "Freut mich sehr, Ken." Ich war gerade sprachlos, wollte erst was sagen, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus. Also nickte ich bloß und lächelte. Ich sah ihm in die Augen. Ganz dunkelblau, groß, wunderschön. "W-Wie alt bist du?!", fragte ich letztendlich etwas zu laut. Er kicherte leise. "19 und du?" "23." Er nickte. "Und du hast meine Schwester angemacht?" Ich blinzelte. "N-Nein, nein, ich hab sie nicht angemacht! Ich dachte sie wäre- also ich wollte eigentlich-" "Du wolltest eigentlich... mich anmachen?", raunte er. "N-Nein, nicht anmachen-" "Schade", unterbrach er mich wieder, "Ich hätte nichts dagegen gehabt." 

"Okay, angenommen, ich wollte eigentlich dich anmachen, was würdest du dann sagen?" Ungeniert musterte er mich, biss auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Bei seiner Antwort glitt mein Blick zu Boden. "Ich hätte dich ausgelacht." Natürlich hätte er das. Wahrscheinlich lief mein Gesicht vor Scham gerade feuerrot an. Meine Wangen brannten förmlich. Sein Tonfall machte deutlich, dass- "Aber du bist süß, vielleicht hätte ich dir ne zweite Chance gegeben", kam die überraschende Ergänzung. Mit weit offenen Augen sah ich ihn aufmerksam an. "Was? I-Im Ernst jetzt?" "Gott, schrei nicht so, sonst nehm ich das zurück."

Ich lachte unbeholfen. "Sorry. Ähm... Darf ich fragen, was du so machst, aktuell?" "Einkaufen?" "Arbeit, Ausbildung, Schule, sowas mein ich." Er grinste dreckig. "Ich verarsch dich nur, Ken." "Ja, das geht bei mir schnell", seufzte ich. Ayato musterte mich erneut. "Ich fang ne Ausbildung an, Aneki drängt drauf, sonst wirft sie mich raus." Ich nickte diesmal nur knapp. "Sie hat schon recht damit", murmelte ich. "Ja, hab ich eingesehen. Aber was ich alles angestellt hab... behalt ich erstmal für mich." "Rebellisch?" "Willst du's rausfinden?"

Wollte ich? Naja, es könnte mein Leben etwas interessanter gestalten, Ayato eventuell tatsächlich zu daten, wenn er schon so anfing. Wenn ich heute schon so spontan war, warum dann nicht gänzlich? Also bejahte ich seine Frage. Er leckte über seine Oberlippe, hakte sich bei mir unter. "Sehr schön. Ich kenn ein paar gute Bars hier. Auf dich wartet doch niemand?" "N-nein, ich wohne alleine." Er kam meinem Gesicht etwas näher. "Hast du 'n großes Bett?", fragte er neugierig. Überrascht zog ich die Augenbrauen hoch. "Also-" Sein Lachen unterbrach mich sofort. "Du verarschst mich schon wieder", seufzte ich, aber lächelte wissend, "Durchschaut." "Wenn du meinst", entgegnete er trocken und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, "Na komm, kaufen kannst du Montag noch." "Du musst Touka helfen." "Ich geb ihr Geld für 's Taxi." "Ayato..." 

 

Und nein, ich hatte Ayato nicht durchschaut...

**Author's Note:**

> Tjaaaaaaa...  
> Sorry? Ich dachte einfach nur so... YOOOoooOOOLooOOOOOoooO? 
> 
> Danke fürs Durchhalten! Danke fürs Lesen! <3
> 
> Ich würde mich sehr über konstruktive Kritik freuen! Lass es mich wissen, wenn es dir gefallen hat! ^^
> 
> Hast du Fragen (oder IDEEN?! :D :D), dann schreib mir einfach. 
> 
>  
> 
> Bis bald?   
> Und liebe Grüße
> 
> Sazandora


End file.
